


弱者的暴行

by 安德球 (Enderaoe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderaoe/pseuds/%E5%AE%89%E5%BE%B7%E7%90%83
Summary: 《呓语》短篇小说收录，对弱者产就的优势地位的反思。
Kudos: 1





	弱者的暴行

我早些年认识过一位朋友。  
虽然这样说有些不恰当，但我任然不吝惜自己的词汇，我愿意形容他为“最恶劣的人”，但我很快注意到这样的说法会引人误解与不满，从而抨击我的个人倾向和带节奏，于是，我还是谨慎地描述作“在为人处世和行为准则上具有与一般人不同的标准，且通常是难以接受的”。  
还要从我在林原市工作的那段日子说起。  
当时我不过初出茅庐，是个满肚子天真幼稚想法的毕业生，四处碰壁了几个月之后，终于在电脑城开了家装机店，说是装机，其实也修电脑、也卖杂物，只要是赚钱的行当，我基本上都涉足一点点。  
店开在电脑城角落，为了低廉的租金，当然也换来了十分“清闲”的一日一日，而那位别具一格的老黄正巧就在对面，同样差的位置，可不知怎的客流却总是络绎不绝，其中也不乏一些大腹便便西装革履的角色，并不像是喜欢电子产品的那类人。大家可能都听说过，我们这行当总是杀熟的，宰客要分角色，倘若是背着双肩包、脸上长痘的年轻人，不好骗，也捞不出多少油水，只有那种金丝眼镜、拿着公文包的中年人才是真正的肥羊，有时候一单能赚七八成的利润。而显然，老黄的客人基本都属于后者，着实令我羡慕不已。  
于是有个机会，我去探访了他。  
店里走过一圈，却没见到店主人，又转了一轮，我终于弯着腰看见了他。  
老黄不拘泥于打扮，穿着的棉袄棉裤泛黄了，领子上有个可大的洞，露出里面红色的喜庆的布，一双比洞还小的滴溜溜的眼睛黑亮黑亮的，却正眼也没看过我，只是懒散地盯着天上飞的不只是苍蝇还是别的什么营生。  
“看我作甚？没见过残疾人么？”  
我吓了一跳，赶紧解释道：“不会不会，只……”  
“那就是来买东西的了？柜子上自己拿，看上什么拿什么。”  
“其实我……”  
话没讲完，他却招了招手，不说了。  
我脸上羞红了汗，生怕被他误会是那种“歧视”他的人，想解释可是又不知道怎么开口，一时间如热锅上的蚂蚁，只能顺着他的手随便拿了什么东西，扔下几张票子逃跑了。  
晚上，我翻来覆去想了半宿，他以往有什么样的过往，又为什么出来开店讨生计，却又怎么认识了那么多“大人物”？越是想，就越是好奇，可第二天远远看着他的店门，我还是没胆子走过去问。  
就这么过了半个月，又发生了一件小插曲。  
两个“背包客”进了老黄的店，不知怎的和他吵嚷起来，双方都不甘示弱，老黄干干巴巴的肚子里居然能放出这么多气，硬是一个人叫赢了两个人，声音震得电脑城都发抖。  
外面围了越来越多的人，我挤过去的时候，老黄一把鼻涕一把泪地坐在地上，捂着脸。  
“畜生！你、你作甚！”  
有一个年轻人还不依不饶地骂，我看着痛哭流涕的老黄，心里已经清楚了七八分，估计是碰上了硬茬，老黄被这两个年轻力壮的小伙子打了！  
一股热血从胸口直冲脑海，老黄那悲痛又可怜的样子像烙铁一样在我背上烫了一下，我三步并两步跨到那后生身前，恶狠狠地瞪着他，眼里吐出火：“你怎么欺负残疾人呢！有娘生没娘养的玩意！”  
“你……你——”  
他气得说不出后，一根手指像狗尾草一样指着我，一边抖着他的唾沫，一边畏惧我比他高半头的体格，不敢动手。  
我一把把他推了个囫囵，小伙子一屁股坐在地上，在这一下，不知是周围人的叫好，还是老黄看着我的表情，还是自己肚子里愤懑难平的正义感，我一下子有了种灵魂出窍的快感，仿佛一股金光从脊髓直钻进脑海，我兴奋得手都在发抖，一下子成了正义使者，成了为大家出头的英雄。  
看着灰溜溜跑走的年轻人，我就这么和老黄成了朋友。  
这一回事情之后，我总是隔三差五去老黄店里逛，买些东西“接济生活”，他看不出半点喜悦，有时还讥讽我几句，可我却自顾自开心起来，用手里的票子换成傲气和好名声。我早就知道，老黄生活不差，经常还有个小姑娘来找他，似乎是他的闺女，可两人总是一见面就吵，后来有回闹腾得挺大，小姑娘衣服被撕破了一个口子，外套都没拿就跑了，自那之后，我再也没见过她。  
这日子说长不长说短不短，生意不好，我也没长久地做下去，尤其是被警察找过一次之后，日子就更难过了。可不知为什么，老黄也宰客，宰得比我还狠，却从来没被警察找上门过，我只能说或许吉人自有天相，一个不能走路的弱者，连这店里的一亩三分地也保不住，尚且太凄惨，心里也暗暗地不希望老黄被警察找上门。  
总之，我关门大吉了之后，凭着之前认识的一个朋友，找了份出版社的工作，用肚子里那点东西，帮厂子里修修电脑，调一下打印机之类的，倒是也能混饱肚子。本来以为，我倒也不会再遇见老黄了，可缘分太神奇，偶然之间，我又看到了他的消息。  
这次是采访，一家当地的报纸，给了他一整版。  
从生活现状，讲到以往的经历，再到人生经验，老黄好像一下子变成了一个侃侃而谈的智者，讲一些我都似懂非懂的大道理，若不是早先见过他破落的样子，懒散的脸，我也要被报纸上那张满脸沧桑、却眼中明亮的照片骗过去了。  
我对他并不了解，也不评论他说的那些离奇故事，只是有件事让我始终放心不下，那就是他提到的被几个小伙子欺负的那事。  
报纸上是这么写的：  
“哎，我真替身体不健全的同志担心，不光是要担着一般人嘲笑的眼光，还要谨防有些人明面里伸手帮助，背地里却讥笑的样子。被几个小伙子打一顿，我早就习惯了，这颗老心也不会难受。可偏偏有个后生，替我出头，他哪是替我出头，分明是借我来提拔他自己，感动他自己，根本不在乎我是死是活。就说一件事，从头到尾，他都没扶我一把，冰冷的地，我坐着看他替我出头，可我根本不想让他替我出头，我只想他扶我一把，多么可笑！”  
“这种‘藏着刀子的笑’，是我这些年见过最可怕的。”  
我前前后后看了两遍，气得浑身发抖，一下撕碎了报纸，又踩上两脚。  
从这时候开始，我就没有老黄这个朋友了。  
可我总不免觉得他说得也对，我是真的想帮他吗？恐怕不是吧！我私底下也是在为了自己，架着帮助残疾人的名义为自己赚好名声，我真为自己羞愧！  
可是，过了没一周，这事情大了。  
原来，不知道是谁，可能是某个读者，可能是某个电脑城的同行，居然找到了我的身份，还在报纸上又刊登了一篇声明，把我的工作、地址、个人信息全都披露了出来！  
这一天闹得我焦头烂额，总是有不知道从哪来的记者，绕过了门卫钻进厂房，一个人架着“大炮”，一个人就把麦克风往我脸上戳，我终于被闹得忍无可忍，恶狠狠地揍了那个鞋拔子脸的记者，打碎了他的镜片。  
结果当然是我赔了不少钱，还被领导扫地出门。  
我在家里沮丧了几天，也不出门，只吃方便面，不知道以后的日子该怎么办，浑浑噩噩地过了三四天。  
这天，我还没睡醒，就接到一个电话。  
类似的电话从来没断过，有白天打的，也有半夜打的，接通之后多半是狠狠骂我几句，什么难听的都骂，还有威胁我要找到我单位的，听得多了，也就当蚊子飞过，电话另一边的人还浪费电话费，何乐而不为？  
可是这回，我接起来之后，说话的却是老领导。  
“哎呀哎呀，上回真是让人没预料到啊，那天我不是和你说停职调查嘛，你怎么真的就不来了？”  
“领导，说是停职，可不就是开除嘛，这我还是懂的。”  
“玩笑！怎么能呢，要你这么弄，厂子里都没人了！赶紧回来上班！”  
挂了电话，我可实在是莫名其妙，说是欣喜吧，却又不知道怎么回事，也不沮丧了，收拾收拾东西又回去，大家就像没发生过那回事一样，人人都不问我。  
后来，我才知道，是老黄发了篇文章，说我是他朋友，说那些找我的人真是坏透了，又说现在的社会风气越来越糟之类的，总之言辞凿凿，看得我热泪盈眶，庆幸我还有这么个朋友，早就把老黄说我坏话那回事抛在脑后了。  
当然，赔给鞋拔子的钱也“还”了回来，只不过，他是托老黄带给我的，而老黄贵人多忘事，也把这件事忙到角落了，钱也不多，我不好意思找他要，也就搁置下去。  
没过多久，我就觉得自个不太对劲，成天越睡越长，白天也没精神，同事也觉得我话变少了，有懂的人叫我去看看心理医生，说我这叫“抑郁症”，怕是上回闹的。  
我一查，还真是。  
这回可麻烦了，领导放了我两周假，老黄也把上回的钱给了我，我天天在家里没事做，干脆也学着老黄写点小文章，也往报社投稿，却没有一篇录用的。我有些气馁，可是老黄又给了我点子：  
“你干脆写写自己，别老写那些花啊鸟啊的，没人看。”  
“写自己？我这人有什么好写的，有些事我自己都嫌丢人，还好意思和别人说？”  
“这你就不对了，”老黄说，“就得这么写，越丢人，越有人看。”  
这提点了我，于是，我写了我和老黄，写了帮他出头，写了被记者找上门，写了抑郁症，一口气写了足足一万多字，全身出了汗，心里一下子畅快了。  
这篇稿子寄给报社，他们加班加点，第二天就给我登了出来，还是一整版。  
我出门买早餐，可是早餐店主登门拜访，送上了粥和油条，还给我剥了个卤蛋。  
我去交电费，可是物业说有人帮我交了，还留下一封匿名信，我看也没看直接扔了。  
我出门坐公交，三个小朋友抢着让座，非按着我轮着坐，一直到终点站才放我走。  
我去银行取钱，一插进去卡就看见六位数的余额，转账记录十几页都是各种捐款、稿费、感谢费，取钱的功夫，卡里又多了几千块。  
我回厂里上班，领导直接提拔我做主任，每天有三个应届生给我捶背、泡茶、开电脑。  
我明白了。  
隔天，我又写了大篇幅的文章，发在头版。  
看着马不停蹄献殷勤的年轻人，余额怎么都用不完的银行卡，求着我出面参加的晚会，我真觉得自己是个烂人。  
而告诉我这一切的老黄更是个烂人。  
可我烂得舒心，烂得爽快，我和老黄不再是朋友了，我们是兄弟，亲兄弟。  
我和他写的自传，卖了两百多万本，还翻译成外国话，卖给外国人看。  
我们出席各种晚会募捐会，给各种基金各种项目捐钱，可不管怎么捐，赚的总比捐的多。  
几年过去，老黄做了残联的主席，我呢，是副主席。  
科技发展了，老黄的腿能治了，可他从来不去。  
我明白，他也明白。


End file.
